We all Change
by ShiroSmite
Summary: Rudy and Snap go on adventures together and it felt like it could go on forever. Or...So they thought.


ChalkZone is in a normal state. No outrages, no ruckus, just it's usual casual Zone filled with drawings that get sent to the zone when they get erased from the Chalkboard.

A figure walks around with a blue cape, blue gloves, blue shoes, blue shorts and blue mask. It was Snap walking around.  
The blue drawing walks around waving it's head. Greeting everyone he could meet.

Then after a little walk, he came by a tree he could take a nap on. Snap then sits down and lies down on the tree trunk.  
Snap felt groggy and decides to go to sleep. He opens his eyes and could only see flowers all around the hill. Snap thought he was on the tulip field where Sophie almost got rammed by a rhino.

Snap then sees someone. He goes closer to clarify who it is. It was Rudy standing with his back turned on Snap. Snap tries to call out to Rudy. "Heya, Bucko! What brings ya here? Do ya need help with your homework?" Rudy didn't respond as his back is still turned.

Snap could hear whispers. He looks on the side of Rudy and turns out it was Rudy who keeps whispering. "Bucko, is somethin' wrong?" Rudy then says, "...I can't keep going to this place." Snap's expression changes to confusion. Rudy keeps talking while his back was turned. "This place...will just fade away. It's just a world filled with drawings. That turned out to be Snap." Snap widened his eyes when he heard Rudy say that.

Worthless? That's pretty harsh. Snap then tries to turn Rudy around. But he couldn't. As if Rudy is stuck this way. Snap then tries to say, "Rudy, what's gotten into ya? What do ya mean worthless?" Rudy replies in a sarcastic tone. "Mr. Wilter was right. Cartoons were just childish nonsense." Rudy started to walk away. Snap tries to chase Rudy, but for some reason he couldn't breath.

As he drops down, Rudy then faces Snap.  
"This place will soon be nothing. See you, Snap. See you later." Rudy then turns around. But he says something before he starts walking. "See you...NEVER..." Snap still couldn't breath. Snap just reaches out for Rudy. And he could only call Rudy in a soft painful way. Since he couldn't breath, he could just let out a word with struggle.  
"Ruuudyy..."

Snap's eyes began to close as he hears a familiar tone.

"Snap! Snap! Come on! Wake up!"

Snap then coughs and coughs and then started hyperventilating. Snap's eyes were blurry so he doesn't know who woke him up. He then blinks until his vision sharpens. He can see now and sees Rudy.

Rudy asked Snap, "Are you alright?"  
Snap looks around and looks at Rudy.  
"Wh-What happened?" Snap was still hyperventilating. Rudy then answers,"You were turned around on the trees root. You started struggling around." Perhaps his mouth was on the tree root and couldn't breath.

Snap then wipes off his sweat and feels relieved. Snap then questions Rudy, "What brings ya here?" Rudy then shows his broken magic chalk. "My chalk ran out. Reggie sat on it and crumbled. So could you help me get another new one?" Snap then laughs a bit and replies, "Yeah, of course, Bucko! Blocky kept the bag of magic chalks somewhere. So let's go to his place."

They then walked away to get to Blocky's house. Blocky opens up the door and shouts, "Snap! Rudy! Heeeey!" Snap and Blocky hug and let goes immediately. Snap then asks, "Blocky, do you remember where you hid the magic chalks? Rudy ran out and wonder if ya still have some left." Blocky replies. "I gave them to Ms. Rapsheeba because she takes care things more than I do." Snap then just gives a small groan. "Alright, thanks, by the way. Let's go, Bucko."

Snap and Rudy exit Blocky's house.  
They arrived and Rapsheeba opens the door. "Snap! Rudy! What's going on?" Rapsheeba asks in a confused manner.

Snap then says, "Blocky told me you have the magic chalks." Rapsheeba puts her hand on her chin, thinking. Rapsheeba then says, "Oh, I remember. Hold on just a sec! Sit down if you like!"

Snap and Rudy take a seat. While sitting, Snap remembers the words that the other Rudy said. "Worthless. This place will fade away. See you never." Snap then gives a confused look that Rudy noticed. "Snap, is something wrong?" Snap then feels an urge to ask something he really needed to know. Snap then questions, "Rudy. Does ChalkZone feel...Boring to you?" Rudy became more confused of what Snap was talking about.

"What? No! ChalkZone is filled with so many wonders and mysteries! It's not boring!" Snap follows up with a question, "Okay...But when it comes to cartoons, like what you draw, like me...Do you think they're all childish nonsense?" Rudy then feels more confused. Those were Mr. Wilter's opinion about cartoons.

"No! Why would I think they're worthless? Personally, cartoons are like a good thing whatever your age is! Cartoons give people some ideas and lessons! So no!" Snap then becomes silent as he fears what his next answer to his next question will be.

Rudy then asks, "Why are you acting like this, Snap? Did something happen?

Snap gives a big sigh and gives Rudy his question, "Do you...think I'm...worthless? A childish nonsense created by you?"

Rudy's eyes widened with confusion and immediately says, "No! No no. You're not worthless! You helped me sometimes when I was in trouble!" Snap then cuts in, "Actually, you keep saving me." Rudy continues to talk, "Still! Anyway, you're a friend I only had when I first went to chalkzone. All those wacky adventures and whatnot? They were possible because of you! You gave me ideas, moments and a lot of things! Why would I consider you being worthless or a childish nonsense? That's not like you at all, Snap. What's gotten into you?" Rudy says with a worried look.

Snap then explains, "I...had a nightmare. It was about you...saying that ChalkZone would eventually fade away. Telling me I was nonsense. And that you'll...eventually leave me be." Rudy gives a more worried expression. Snap was very curious about what the Rudy in the nightmare meant by "See you...NEVER..."

Snap asks once more, "Rudy...One day...will you never go back to ChalkZone?" Rudy doesn't know what to answer from that question. All he could think was his future. A lot would change but Snap wouldn't. Humans age while drawings can not. Rudy then tries to answer his question. "...Um...I...Well..."  
"You can't answer, can you, Bucko? Then that will eventually happen. You'd leave one day. And never come back. Why?" Snap gives Rudy a sad staring look.

Rudy tries to talk to Snap. And then says, "Well, Snap, I couldn't answer because...Well..." Snap is still waiting for the answer he needed. Is it because he's becoming out of touch in reality and became more in touch to fantasy? Snap hopes that wasn't it. Rudy continues, "I can't keep going in here to ChalkZone forever." Snap expected this answer a mile away. Snap presses his head on the table gently. Rudy says, "Humans like me...We change...And so will the school."

Snap was confused about what Rudy was talking about. He then questions him, "What do you mean, Bucko?" Rudy gives an upset look and says, "Well...The school won't be needing the Chalkboard anymore. They're willing to change them into Whiteboards." Snap gives a shocked expression, "What?! If that happens, how will you gain access to ChalkZone on recess or lunch breaks? What would happen if something outrageous happens to ChalkZone and you weren't the-" Rudy then shouts, "I don't know what to do once that happens!" His angry face now turned into a worried face. "I'm sorry, Snap. But it's the school's decision. I don't know when they'll do it, but...Even if I try to talk it out, there's no changing it."

Snap keeps his eye widened expression and thinks what would happen. Skrawl would now possibly takeover ChalkZone and be the ruler! A lot of possibilities could happen involving evil! Snap remembers what the other Rudy said again, "See you...NEVER..." He didn't want to believe about the change. Snap begins to talk again, but in a shaky way.

"What would happen...If ChalkZone just...becomes a still world...filled with the same things...with the same design? Drawings? Creations like us? We can't change...I...can't change...And without you...I don't think I'd survive any mischief I could go to...You always saved me...Those tense moments still flow in me. There even would be a possibility...I might die."

Rudy gives a shocked and sad look mixed in with each other. Rudy then gets up from his seat and goes to where Snap was sitting. His fist slams down on the table. "Don't say things like that! Don't say that you might die! You'll make me even worried! So worried that I don't want to leave your side! Snap...It's hard...The chalkboards will change and there will be no solid chance to help you when you need me the most!"

Snap looks at Rudy with a sad look on his face. Rudy then said, "Mom and Dad...threw my Chalkboard away." Snap gives another shocked look. Rudy continues, "I tried to stop them. But it was too late. They gave me a whiteboard for the replacement. At this rate, there's no chance I'd get back to ChalkZone for you!"

How could this happen? Why would they change it and dispose of the Chalkboards?  
Snap couldn't believe as he questions himself that. Snap then becomes worried of what's to come for ChalkZone. It could be plain but peaceful. It could go downhill with Skrawl trying to takeover ChalkZone.

Whiteboards. Why Whiteboards? Couldn't they just keep the Chalkboard at one side and leave it be? Those were the questions Snap asked himself.

Rudy then says, "But you could escape any situation. Well, not all but a situation you could handle. But..." Snap cuts him off and says, "Bucko, I know you're worried that you won't be able to be there for me, but I guess that's how life goes. They change, you change, but not ChalkZone. I'll try my best to continue to be fine. For you at least. Until you find a way to come back." Rudy then gave a little smile. Snap smiles back.

"I'll try to keep at it for you..." Rudy could see a tear drop off Snap's right eye. Rudy then came closer to Snap and embraced him. Snap wasn't expecting this but accepted it as he returns to hug. "I know, Snap. I'll try to find a way. But if I don't, I just want to say, all of our journeys in ChalkZone, I'll never forget. Blocky, Granny and all of them. Including you. Thank you for being a friend ever since you were created".

Snap touch with the words Rudy said, he started to look back on the days of the adventures they made. All the songs they sang together, a lot transpired in the past.  
Snap began to leak more when he thought about this. Snap began to hug tighter and letting out sobs and yells. Rudy felt the same way, but he tried to hold it in. Snap then says, "I'll never forget about you, too, Bucko." Rudy became sadder after hearing that.

Rapsheeba got the bag and brought it to Rudy. "Here ya go!" Rudy then says, "Thanks!" Rapsheeba notices leaks coming out of Snap's eyes. "Snap? What happened?" Snap was confused for a second and realized and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Then they got out and Rudy returned and looked over the portal seeing Snap wave towards Rudy. Where Rudy waves back. The portal closes.

Snap then says, "I'll see you again, Bucko. That I know."

The following day after yesterday, some guys were removing the Chalkboard to replace to whiteboards. Rudy became sad to see the chalkboard go as Penny pats him in the back. "Don't worry. We'll meet him again." Rudy nods slowly with a smile.

2 years later...

ChalkZone remained peaceful and cheerful. No chalk drawings showed up. Not even one. Snap is seen sitting on a log. Snap then talks. "It's been two years since Bucko never came back. Drawins' no longer pop up. We managed every mischief that came our way. Boy was I lucky. Heh. But Rudy would always save me when something like that happens. But..." Snap was holding the broken magic chalk that Reggie sat on.

Snap continues. "Now, he's...gone..." A tear jerks from his eye. "He'll never come back...sob..." His crying gradually became a bit loud. From soft to loud. Then a figure was walking behind Snap's back. Snap thinking it's Rapsheeba who's about to comfort him.

Snap says, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" It feels like a familiar voice Snap knows. He turns around and sees Rudy all grown up in his 7th grade. 13 years old. Snap began to tear. Running to Rudy as Rudy began to welcome an embrace. Snap began to hug him tightly while saying, "Rudy!" Rudy gave a little tear as he hugs him tightly. They let go and a familiar face walks over to them. It was Penny all grown up. "Buckette!" Penny smiles from Snap's acknowledgement. Snap looks at them a bit taller than before. "Wow, look at you two! All grown up!"

Rudy then says, "Yeah. Took us awhile to save for a chalkboard. But we finally did it." Penny then says, "It's great to see you back!" The trio smiled at each other and made a group hug. They hugged for awhile and Snap said, "So, another adventure?" Rudy and Penny looked at each other and said, "Yep!" The three ran off and as the camera goes up, Rudy is heard to say:

"I wonder what'll happen today?"


End file.
